


Falling Into Place

by imagine_ice_babes



Series: Yuri!!! on Ice Imagines and Reader Inserts [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Grand Prix Final, M/M, One Shot, Scenario, gold medal, imagine, nervous otabek, otabek asks yuri out, otabek muscles mention, shy!otabek, yuri on ice imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_ice_babes/pseuds/imagine_ice_babes
Summary: Otabek shyly asks Yurio out after the Grand Prix Final.





	Falling Into Place

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr blog](http://imagine-ice-babes.tumblr.com/)  
> [buy me a coffee?](http://https://ko-fi.com/A614HW4)

“Ah, Yuri. Over here.”

At the sound of his name, the newest Grand Prix Final winner turns around to face the source of the baritone voice. Through an opening in the sea of reporters, Yuri sees his best friend and competitor, Otabek Altin, trying to catch his attention. Yuri thanks the reporters for their time and pushes his way through that opening to reach his friend.

“Congratulations, Yura,” Otabek says as soon as they’ve walked somewhere a bit more private. “I knew you had it in you to win the gold medal.”

“Thank you,” Yuri says. He can’t seem to stop staring at the sleeves of Otabek’s warm-up jacket. Even though it’s thick and somewhat puffy, Yuri can see the definition of Otabek’s biceps and muscles. “That means a lot,” he finishes, swallowing the lump in his throat that seemed to choke him out of nowhere.

“Are you okay? You seem a little weird,” Otabek comments, seeming to be a bit stiff and awkward himself. He’s fidgeting with his hands and rocking on his feet. Yuri just keeps his hands busy with the gold medal around his neck and nods.

Together, they walk into the hallway that leads to the main lobby of the rink in silence, an unspoken and palpable tension hanging around them. Otabek can’t stand the pressure any longer. He has something to say to Yuri, and he can’t wait any longer. He stops walking suddenly, and Yuri stops with a confused expression.

“Listen, Yura,” he says slowly, rubbing the back of this neck with a clammy hand. It’s not like him to feel so nervous around Yuri, but he can’t seem to stop the strange fluttering in his heart or the sweat that seems to have broken out on every inch of his skin. “I like you. I really like you, and—“

“I know,” Yuri replies, not oblivious to the way his friend is acting. “I like you, too. You’re my best friend, Beka.”

“No, no,” Otabek says quickly, a frustrated frown adding to his constant scowl. Why does this have to be so hard? He sighs, grabs Yuri’s shoulders, and stares straight into his eyes with this steely gaze. “I like you—as in I like _like_ you. Understand? More than a friend.” As soon as he finishes speaking, he looks to the side, unable to look Yuri in the eyes any longer. It almost burns as much as his cheeks do from blushing.

Yuri just stares at him, face becoming red as well. He doesn’t speak for several moments. Otabek chews his lip and waits for his answer, trying to keep his blush under control.

“Are you…asking me out?” Yuri asks slowly for clarification. Otabek nods, making eye contact with Yuri again. “On a date?”

“I think so.”

“Beka,” Yuri sighs, taking his hands into his own. He gives them a squeeze and smiles, making Otabek’s heart flutter even faster. “Of course I’ll go out with you! I’ve been dying for you to ask,” he teases, giving the back of Otabek’s hand a pinch.

Otabek feels all of the tension leave his body, and he mutters a soft ‘thank you’ before dropping Yuri’s hands and gathering the small boy’s frame into his arms for a tight hug. Finally, after years of waiting, everything is falling into place.


End file.
